Party at Tenten's
by Animeaddict56
Summary: The girls are having a party at Tenten's with no boys. Naruto over hears and him and the guys decide to crash it. At the time Tsunade decides to spice up their party without them even knowing it.
1. Chapter 1

Party at Tenten's house

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto

Note- this has no relation to any of my other stories

Chapter 1- What could a little alcohol harm

It was a beautiful day in Kohona when Naruto was walking to the training grounds, where the other guys were mostly likely waiting for him. As he was taking a short cut through the park he saw Lily, Brittany, and Mary talking, and decided to listen in on the conversation.

"I can't wait till the sleep over at Tenten's place. It's going to be so much fun."Mary said happily. Brittany rolled her eyes, and Lily noticed this.

"Oh come on Brittany, it might be fun. Ash will be ok without you. He'll live. After all we taught him how to mot burn the house down, and we've taught him not to put underwear on his head anymore."Lily replied.

"I know, and I'm not worried about him to much, it's just that I don't wanna go. But of course Mary has to drag me along."Brittany said while glaring at Mary. After that Naruto grinned at the new information that he had found out and had to tell the guys.

At the Trainig grounds

"It's about time you got here idiot."Sasuke said once Naruto came. Naruto was still grinning.

"I have to tell you guys something. I heard that the girls are having a sleep over at Tentens house, so I say we crash it!"Naruto exclaimed. Ash ran up to him.

"Yeah high-five!"Ash exclaimed. Him and Naruto high-fived and look at the others.

"Hey Choji, food will be there." Naruto replied.

"Ok!"Choji said excited.

"Shikamaru, how about you?"Ash asked.

"Just stop bugging me."Shikamaru replied. Naruto and Ash grinned. This plan could not go wrong.

"I'll go."Neji said

"Yeah me too."Kiba replied. Everyone looked confused. Why would Neji wanna go?

"Why do you two wanna go?" Naruto asked.

"Ash." They both said. Everyone understood when they said that. They didn't trust Ash because he still kinda liked Temari and Tenten.

"Now that I think about it, I'll go to. Since fat ass here likes my girlfriend." Gaara replied. Choji gulped. Naruto started to think on how to get Sai and Tenshi go. About a minute later he got an idea.

"Lily and Brittany will be there." Naruto said. Sai and Tenshi nodded, which met that they'd go.

"I'll go. I'm curious."Kankuro replied. Then Lee piped up.

"I'll go! After all, the lovely and beautiful Sakura will most likely to be there!"Lee exclaimed. Sasuke glared at him.

"Yeah I'll go."Sasuke replied.

5:00 pm at Tenten's

The girls had al arrived at Tenten's house for an hour and had been doing a lot of fun things.

"Hey Tenten to you have something to drink?"Mary asked.

"Oh yeah. Tsunade gave me these bottles of like pop or something, and wanted us to try it. She gave me a bunch."Tenten replied. Each of the girls grabbed a bottled and started to drink.

With the adults

The jounins where at the hokage's office waiting for the hokage to come.

"Sorry I'm late."tsunade said as she sat down in her chair.

"Where were you.? You were later then Kakashi!"Kurenai asked. Tsunade smiled.

"Just giving the girls something to do at there sleep over tonight."She replied.

"Like what?"Asuma asked. Now Tsunade was smiling a evil smile.

"A little bit of alcohol never hurt anyone."She replied. The jounins faces went from shocked to sly.

**End of chapter one. Well this is gonna get better trust me. Me and my friend thought up this story after 4:00 am last night. So it might be a little out there. Well review plz.**

**Me outtie!**


	2. what the hell are they doing!

Party at Tenten's

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2- what the hell are they doing

6:00 pm at the Sleep Over

The girls were drunk as hell. They were out of their minds, so of course that's when the boys came over.

"Idiot are you sure about this?"Sasuke asked unsure. Naruto just nodded, and opened the door. And when they did, boy were they surprised. Mary came up to Gaara.

"I love you."She said as she fell towards him. Gaara caught her, but almost dropped her.

"Damn she's heavier than I expected."Gaara replied. Mary frowned.

"I have been on weight watchers for a while now buddy!"She angrily replied. The guy were confused. They look over at Hinata and saw her running around.

"I LOVE NARUTO! I LOVE NARUTO!"She started chanting. They look at the couch and saw Brittany sitting on it upside down and laughing really hard. They look up and saw Lily hanging from the ceiling fan also laughing. They looked over at Sakura and Ino.

"I wanna be fat. I mean like Choji fat ya know. Like just huge."Ino replied.

"Sasuke said that I'm gonna lose myself to him when I turn 18, and I still don't get it."Sakura replied. Then Candy ran up to them.

"Guess what! Ash owns me!"She said excitedly.

"Damn right."Ash told her. She smiled and ran over to Sakura and Ino telling them. Then they felt a gush of wind. They saw Temari fanning herself with her huge fan.

"God it's hot in here!" She excliamed. The girls started laughing.

"Hey Temari, fan the over here and make the ceiling fan move, with me on it."Lily said. Temari did as she was asked to do, and the ceiling fan started to spin violently. After 8 seconds Lily flew off and hit the wall.

"Tat was AWESOME!"Lily yelled. Then they saw Tenten playing darts.

"Damn it I can't hit the stupid freakin target!"She yelled.

"Tenten, you have to let go of the dart firs."Ino told her. Tenten pulled her hand back fast and accidently let go, and the dart flew straight into

Ash's shoulder.

"OW!"He screamed. All the girls started laughing. The boy still just stood there confused.

"What are they doing."Sasuke said.

"I think they're drunk."Ash replied. The boys faces went from confused to sly.

"This ought to be fun!"Kiba replied.

**End of chapter 2. Yes this is fun to write. Well review plz.**

**Me outtie.**


	3. boysdrunk girls trouble

Party at Tenten's

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3 - boys+drunk girls trouble

7:30 p.m. Tenten's house

The kids had been partying for a bout an hour now, and the boys were having a lot fun. Ash had found a black marker, and went haywire with it. He started writing "PROPERTY OF ASH" everywhere in the house.

"Hey Brittany, come here."Ash yelled to her. Brittany clumsily walked over to him.

"Yeah, what is it?"Brittany asked.

"Hold out your hands."He told her. Brittany did as she was told. Ash took the marker and wrote "PROPERTY OF ASH" across her gloves. Brittany looked at her hands.

"Property of Ash. Hey I thought these were mine."Brittany said as she read her gloves. Ash left her there and started to look for Temari. He couldn't find her. He walked up to Tenten.

"Hey Tenten, where's Temari?"Ash asked her. Tenten started to think.

"Uh the last time I saw her, she went into the closet with some boy."Tenten replied.

"Kiba?"Ash questioned.

"That's the name. Kiba. Yeah him."Tenten answered. Ash looked toward the closet and saw Temari's fan. He grabbed it, and opened it. It had "PROPERTY OF KIBA" written across it. Ash frowned.

"That asshole, used my idea!"Ash exclaimed. He took his marker and crossed out Kiba's name and put his own above it. Ash smiled. He loved marking things that weren't really his. Like Candy's forehead.

In the Kitchen

Naruto and Hinata were in the kitchen playing a game. Hinata had her headband over her eyes, and Naruto was putting different types of ramen in her mouth, trying to guess what flavor.

"Mmm. Miso?"Hinata guessed.

"You are correct. Stay here and I will start up another bowl. Once NARUTO turned away, Hinata stood up and walked out of the room, while she was still blindfolded. Once NARUTO finished the bowl he turned around.

"Oh shit."Naruto quietly cursed. He walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. He looked over at the couch, and saw Sasuke and Sakura making out. He made a disgusted face, and kept looking for her. He looked over at Gaara, and saw him and Mary sleeping, with Mary in his arms. Naruto shook his head, and continued looking for her.

In the Bathroom

"Be carful Shika."Ino replied.

"Ino, are you sure about this?"Shikamaru asked.

"Of course I am. I love and trust you to be able to do this."Ino replied. Shikamaru nodded. He took out a kunai and carefully took a chunk of her hair and cut it. He did that more and more.

Back in the Livingroom

Tenshi was waiting by the stairs. He got Lily to dye her hair black. She was in the up stair's bathroom. Just then Lily came running down the stairs. Her hair was a dark black.

"How do I look?"She asked. Tenshi smiled.

"Perfect."Tenshi answered.

"I'm gonna go ask Tenten."Lily replied. She ran to Tenten who was still trying to play darts with Neji.

"Tenten do you like my hair?"Lily asked.

"Yeah. It looks really good."Tenten answered.

"Thanks. I like your hair to."Lily replied. Neji had got Tenten to take her hair out of her usual buns and leave it down The girls smiled.

"Hey look, Temari and that one boy finally came out of the closet."Lily replied.

"Hey Temari, come here!"Tenten yelled over to her. Temari came over to the them in a hurry.

"What?"Temari asked really fast.

"Ash was looking for you."Tenten replied. Temari looked confused.

"Who's Ash?"Temari asked. Lily shrugged.

"I don't know."Tenten answered. The girls started laughing. They then heard a loud thud. They looked over to where the sound came from. Candy had passed out. And all through the night the girls started to pass out, and the boys just fell asleep. And thankfully they all stayed virgins through the night also. But the morning would be hell.

**End of chapter 3. Wow this story is getting better. Those girls are gonna wake up to one big surprise in the morning. Well review plz.**

**Me outtie.**


	4. Payback's a bitch

Party at Tenten's

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4- Payback's a bitch

8:00 a.m. at Tenten's

Slowly Sakura opened her eyes. Her vison was kinda blurry.

"_Man, my head hurts."_Sakura thought. Her vison started to clear up. The first thing she saw was a very hot chest. But her first reaction was not a good one.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Sakura screamed. She looked at the face of the boy that she was laying next to. It was Sasuke. She then looked at herself. The only thing that was different was that one of the buttons on her shirt was unbuttoned. She looked around and saw that the other girls were waking up. Brittany was the first.

"What the hell is with the screaming?"Brittany asked as she rubbed her eyes. She then saw something on her glover.

"Puberty of Ash! What the Hell!"Brittany exclaimed. They looked around the house and saw it every where

"Well on my fan it says Property of Kiba, only Kiba's name is crossed out and has Ash above it. So I think he meant to spell property."Temari replied a little pissed that someone wrote on her face.

"What the hell, I'm blind!"Hinata exclaimed. Brittany pulled up her headband.

"Oh. Thanks."Hinata thanked. Brittany nodded.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Ino screamed. Her hair was shoulder length, but it was crooked.

"Who the hell did this."Ino replied.

"You think your hair's bad. My hair is fucking black!"Lily yelled. Brittany ran over to her.

"Calm down Lily. We'll dye it back ok."Brittan said trying to calm her down. Because when Lily was mad, she was MAD. Lily angrily nodded.

"Who in the hell put my hair down!"Yelled Tenten.

"I'm gonna fucking kill Ash. He freakin wrote puberty of Ash on my freakin forehead."Candy replied. Then Mary woke up. The first thing she noticed that she was in Gaara's arms.

"Oh well. Wait a minute. He called me heavy. That ass!"Mary said. She stood up, and got ready to kick him.

"Wait Mary. I got an idea."Brittany told them. Brittany told the girls her idea and they agreed to it.

"Let's start with Naruto."Ino replied after the girls got all their needed supplies. Hinata kneeled down by him, and carefully put his hand in a glass of warm water. Tenten was already working with Neji. She put one of his hands down his pants and with his other hand, she put one of his fingers up his nose. Then they wrote a letter to Tenshi signed by Lee, and carefully put it in his hands. While doing that Sakura wrote a letter to Sasuke that was very important. Then Ino went and got a pair of scissors. They gently grabbed Shikamaru's ponytail and cut it off. Then Temari quietly took Akamaru into the upstairs bathroom so no one could hear what she was doing. Next the girls all very carefully took Gaara's gourd and took out the cork. Then also very carefully they poured most of the sand down into his pants. Then Ino took Choji's backpack and took all of the chips he had and threw them in Tenten's dresser. While doing that, Hinata was carefully putting Kankuro's puppet on top of him. Then Temari came down with Akamaru. He had a very bright pink ribbon tied to his neck and two small ones on his ears. Then Sakura and Tenten were cutting Lee's hair. And Brittany really softly was putting make-up on Sai. With the help of Mary of course. Then finally they came to Ash. And they were really surprised.

"Why the hell does he have underwear on his head, and whose is it?"Hinata asked grossed out.

"Temari, Tenten, Candy, you might wanna check yourselves."Brittany replied.

"Not mine."All three of them replied.

"Check Brittany."Mary said.

"No!"Brittany protested.

"Yeah it's your brother."Candy said.

"Your boyfriend."Brittany shot back.

"So you're his blood."Candy replied. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Fine."She said. She kneeled down and put lifted up his shorts a little and pressed her finger where his underwear should be. Quickly she pulled her finger back.

"Yeah they're his."She replied.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!"They quietly screamed. Then they started giggling.

"He wears briefs."Lily said while laughing. After they were done laughing they started their biggest prank. On his forehead they wrote penus, put a bra over him, and write queer in big letters on his shirt.

"There done."Sakura said.

"Now let's leave and go get something to eat. Let them wake up on their own."Tenten replied. They all agreed. Once the all exited the house, Brittany closed the door. But she noticed something written on it.

"Um, Tenten."Brittany said pointing at the door.

"Puberty of Ash. God Damn it Ash!"She yelled.

**End of Chapter 4. Wow they got creative. Also sorry if I spelled anything wrong. I can't spell for crap. Well be ready for then next chapter, cause the boys are gonna have one hell of a wake up. Review plz**!

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	5. pranked

Party at Tenten's

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto.

Note- There will most likely be a sequel.

Chapter 5

Naruto's Dream

_Naruto was sitting by a lake with Hinata. They were talking and having fun._

"_Hey Naruto let's go swimming."Hinata suggested. Naruto stood up and went over by the lake._

"_I don't know. I mean it looks deep."Naruto said. Hinata quietly went behind him and pushed him in, and then jumped in herself. Naruto's head surface and he started spitting out water._

"_Hinata!"He yelled. But she just giggled and started to splash water at him. He laughed and splashed her back._

_End of dream_

Naruto woke up smiling, and wet. Naruto looked at his pants. They were soaked. Then he saw his hand in the glass.

"Who the hell did this?"Naruto yelled. That woke most of the boys up.

"Wow dobe you actually pissed yourself."Sasuke replied. Naruto glared, but his glare turned into a questioning look.

"Hey Sasuke, what's that in your hand?"Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at the letter in his hand. It said important, and had Sakura's name on it. He open it. He read it to himself quietly. His eyes went wide at what it said. Naruto got curios and took the note out of his hands.

"Dear Sasuke, I'm pregnant, and it's most likely yours. Love ya, Sakura. WHAT!"Naruto yelled.

Shut up idiot."Neji said waking up. But he woke up kind weird. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked in his direction, and laughed their asses off.

"Holy shit Hyuga what the hell happened to you?"Sasuke asked laughing. Neji looked confused.

"What?"He asked. He took a look at himself. His eyes went wide. His hands snap away from his body.

"What the hell!"He yelled.

"Shut up Neji."Kiba mumbled. He slowly sat up and opened his eyes. He noticed Akamaru sleeping next to him. Then he noticed the ribbons. He quickly picked him up.

"Who the hell put ribbons on Akamaru!"Kiba screamed. He quickly started to take the ribbons off.

"What's wrong guys?" Lee asked as he woke up. All the guys looked at him in shock.

"Lee what happened to your eyebrows?"Neji asked.

"Man it's the eyebrow that bother you. I mean what the heck happened to his hair. There's a freakin glare coming off of his head." Naruto replied. Lee touched the top of his head, only to feel his scalp. He ran to the mirror. His hair was completely gone, and his eyebrows too.

"Who would do this to my beautiful hair?"Lee cried.

"Beautiful my ass."Sasuke muttered.

"Hey Lee, I didn't know you had an egg shaped head." Naruto replied.

"Shut up."Lee said while looking in the mirror. Then suddenly a shirt landed on Lee's head. They all turned to see Choji frantically searching through his bag.

"Where are they, where are they?"He said in a panicked voice.

"Choji dude, what's wrong?"Naruto asked.

"My chips! They're all gone they disappeared."Choji said not even looking away from his bag

"What the hell is with all of the screaming?"Tenshi muttered while getting up. Then he noticed the envelop in his hand. "What's this."He asked himself quietly. He read the letter to himself.

"Lee, you gay bastard. I thought you said you weren't gay!"Tenshi explained.

"I am not thank you very much!"Lee said angry.

"Then why in the hell does this letter say "Dear Tenshi, I have the hots for you. Signed Lee." What the hell does that mean if you aren't gay?"Tenshi exclaimed reading the note out loud. Lee took the note and read it.

"This isn't my hand writing."Lee said while examining the letter.

"Let me see it."Naruto said as he took the note.

"Well do you know who wrote it?"Neji asked.

"Well it looks like Lily's. I remember her hand writing from the time she wrote her name on a scroll during a mission."Naruto replied.

"You know it's the most useless things that you pay attention to."Sasuke replied.

"Shut it."Naruto shot back.

"HOLY SHIT!"Someone yelled. They all turned around. Sai was wiping his face furiously.

"Sai are you ok?"Naruto asked. Sai stopped and looked at him. There were different colors smeared on his face.

"What the hell is on your face?" Sasuke asked.

"It was make-up, but it smeared when I tried to wipe it off."Sai answered wiping his face again.

"What the hell's wrong with you guys it's early."Kankuro groaned. He opened his eyes to see Crow laying on top of him. He quickly pushed him off, and sat up.

"Ok which one of you is the sick bastard that did that?"Kankuro asked pissed. Before anyone could answer, they here a mumble. They saw Shikamaru, but his hair was cut.

"Ok what in the hell happened?"Shikamaru asked.

"Everyone, just shut up."Gaara replied. Then he felt uncomfortable. "What the hell!"He exclaimed. He had stood up and sand flooded out his pants.

"Woah."Kiba remarked after had all poured out.

"Who in the hell..."Gaara stopped mid sentence. He was looking at something. The other guys turned to what he was looking at. It was Ash. They all started laughing. He was messed up. After they stopped laughing Sai went over and kicked him.

"Hey faggot get up."Sai replied still chuckling. Ash sat up.

"What?"Ash asked. They just pointed at the mirror. He looked over towards it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ash screamed.

"Hey, we got pranked too. And it has to be the girls."Tenshi remarked. The guys nodded.

"Couldn't be anyone else. I mean like the idiot said, Lily's handwriting is on the note to Tenshi."Sasuke stated.

"But why?"Naruto asked. They thought for a moment.

"You think they might be mad about what we did to them?" Sai questioned.

"Probably."Neji replied.

"Let's go find them." Kiba suggested. They all agreed. Ash was the first to stand up. As he went to the door the guys saw "QUEER" written on his shirt. They all quietly laughed. Ash opened the door, and turned towards them.

"Come on." He called to them. They all followed still laughing.

"Think we should tell him?"Naruto whispered to the others.

"Nah."They all said shaking their heads.

**End of Chapter 5! Thank god I finally finished it! Man that took forever. But I got it done.**

**I also didn't have time. I had to work for extra money to by Holli a birthday present. (If you don't know who Holli is look at my profile). Well next chapter will hopefully be done soon. Review plz!**


	6. Falling out of trees and babies oh my!

Party at Tenten's

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Naruto.

Chapter 6

The boys had been walking around trying to find the girls. But they wished that they had cleaned themselves off before they had left. People everywhere they went commented or quietly laughed. After walking around for about 20 minutes they had found the girls in an open field. They were all sitting down except for Lily who was up in a tree.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled. The girls scared quickly turned toward them, and Lily fell out of the tree. Everyone turned to face where Lily lay face down on the ground. Then they started laughing. Lily sat up and glared at them.

"Shut up, it's not funny!"Lily exclaimed. Everyone quieted down to a quiet chuckle.

"Look, what did you guys want?"Tenten asked.

"Oh yeah. Why in the hell did you do this crap to us. And Sakura why do you look fatter?" Naruto asked.

"Oh really nice asshole. Anyway why don't you ask your best friend there."Sakura replied pointing to Sasuke. The boys all looked at Sasuke. Then they started snickering.

"Oh come on. Sakura can't be pregnant."Naruto replied. The girls didn't laugh. They all looked serious.

"You aren't, are you?" Sasuke asked panicked. They girls just looked away from the boys. Only so they could laugh quietly. Finally Lily couldn't take it anymore. She busted out laughing and fell to the ground. Then all the girls fell to the ground laughing.

"You really aren't?"Naruto asked once the girls settled down.

"Hell no! Like he's that lucky."Sakura answered while pulling a blanket out of her shirt.. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Oh thank gods." Sasuke said happily.

"Yeah well, why did you do this to us?"Ash asked.

"It's what you get for messing with us while we were drunk."Ino replied

"And by the, why did you crash the party?" Temari asked. The boys all pointed at Ash and Naruto.

"Hey, he's the one who was listening in on the conversation." Ash said pointing at Naruto.

"Yeah, but you were all up for it when I said it."Naruto shot back. The two then got into a argument.

"Now that I think about it, don't tell us."Lily said. The girls all agreed. The two boys finally stopped yelling.

"Hey Ash sweetie, why don't we go get something to eat?"Candy suggested.

"Sure, I'm starving."Ash replied. Ash and Candy started walking away. As they did everyone else noticed that "queer" was still on his back.

"Ok who's the genius who wrote queer on his back?"Sai asked once Ash and Candy were out of hearing distance. Lily jumped up excitedly.

"I DID IT! I DID IT!"Lily yelled happily. They all started laughing.

Well after that small experience a lot of things changed. A lot of people around the village started calling Ash a queer, and he never got it off of his shirt. But he still wears it every now and then. And Tenten had to get help to get all of the writing off of the inside of her house, but her front door was a different story.

In The Department Store

Tenten walked up to the cashier.

"Yes how can I help you?"The clerk asked.

"Yes, I need a new front door."Tenten replied."

**The End! Yay I finished the story. I feel so happy. Next I'm Going to write the sequel. It's going to be named "Party at Tenten's 2!"** **I'll be introducing about 3 more characters in the story too. Bye!**


End file.
